Heureusement que vous êtes la
by gwenaelle
Summary: Kaoru a disparut! Les autres s'inquiètent.
1. Disparut

Titre: Heureusement que vous êtes la!  
Nom de l'auteur: Yuki  
Base: Dir en Grey  
Rating: yaoi, référence à un viol  
Disclaimer: ces magnifiques beaux gosses ne sont pas a moi

CHAPITRE 1

- Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il fout? s'énerva Die. Ca fait 3h00 qu'on l'attend.  
- Calme toi Die, dit Toshiya. T'énerver ne le fera pas venir plus vite.  
- Die a raison, dit Kyo. Il m'engueule à chaque fois que je suis en retard alors pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi.  
- Justement, dit Shinya, tout ça ne ressemble pas à Kaoru. Il nous aurait prévenus si la répétition était annulée. On n'arrive même pas à le joindre sur son téléphone. Il doit y avoir un problème.  
- Shinya n'a pas tord, dit le bassiste. On ferai mieux d'aller chez lui pour voir ce qui se passe.  
- Ok, accepta Die, mais si il est en train de dormir, je le tue!

Les 4 membres de Dir en Grey sortirent du local et s'engouffrèrent dans la voiture de Die. 15 minutes plus tard, ils étaient à la porte de Kaoru et Kyo s'acharnait sur la sonnette mais personne ne vint ouvrir. Alors, Die sortit un double des clés de l'appartement de son leader et ouvrit la porte. Mais, comme il s'y attendait, il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement.  
- Je commence à être inquiet, dit Die. Ce n'est pas le genre de Kaoru de disparaître comme ça. Il lui est sûrement arrivé quelque chose.  
- Die a raison, dit Toshiya. Il faut vite qu'on le retrouve. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.  
- Ok, réfléchissons. Hier, nous sommes allés boire au bar en face du local.  
- Oui, continua Kyo. Kaoru est parti en premier.  
- Il est rentré à pieds puisqu' il n'avait pas sa voiture, conclut Die.  
- Il faut qu'on fasse le chemin jusqu'au bar, dit le bassiste. On verra bien si on le trouve.   
- En route!

Ils descendirent et prirent le chemin du bar. L'inquiétude se faisait ressentir dans le groupe. Toshiya avait agrippé le bras de Die, Shinya tortillait un pan de sa veste, Kyo se mordillait la lèvre et Die fumait cigarette sur cigarette.  
Ce fut Kyo qui le vit en premier. Ils auraient très bien pu passer devant sans le voir mais le chanteur avait tourné la tête en entendant un bruit.  
- Oh mon Dieu! s écria Kyo  
Tous les regards étaient maintenant tournés dans la même direction. A leur gauche, dans une petite ruelle sombre, se trouvait leur leader. Il était étendu, nu, sur le sol froid. De nombreux hématomes parcouraient son corps, son bras droit était enflé et du sang s'échappait de plusieurs plaies. Mais ce qui choqua les 4 garçons fut le sang qui couvrait l'intérieur des cuisses de Kaoru.   
- Non, souffla Kyo  
Ce fut Die qui réagit le premier. Il se précipita sur Kaoru et son premier réflexe fut de prendre son pouls pour savoir si il était toujours vivant.  
- Il respire! cria-t-il à l'adresse des 3 autres  
Cette déclaration les fit réagir et ils se précipitèrent tous vers leur leader. Shinya repoussa les mèches qui recouvraient le visage du jeune homme blessé.  
- Il est très pâle, murmura-t-il  
- Et il est glacé, dit Die qui le couvrit de sa veste.  
- Il faut le ramener chez lui, dit Kyo qui, lui aussi, était très pâle, et appeler un médecin.  
Sans un mot, Die souleva doucement Kaoru qui poussa un gémissement.  
- Ca va aller Kao, on est là.

Ils se dépêchèrent de rentrer. Die posa Kaoru sur son lit pendant que Kyo alla appeler un médecin Tout le monde était dans la chambre quand le médecin arriva.  
- Que lui est il arrivé?  
- Nous l'avons trouvé dans une ruelle, répondit Die. Il s'est fait agresser.  
- Bon, je vais l'examiner. Pouvez vous sortir?  
Kyo, Toshiya et Shinya voulurent protester mais Die les poussa dehors. Le médecin s'approcha de Kaoru et commença à le soigner.  
Dans le salon, Die regardait d'un air absent ses 3 amis assis sur le canapé. Ils s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres. Toshiya avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Kyo et Shinya avait la sienne sur ses genoux. Le petit chanteur lui caressait les cheveux tandis que son autre bras entourait les fines épaules de Toshiya.

Le médecin sortit enfin de la chambre et tous se redressèrent.  
- Comment va t il? demanda Die  
- J'ai soigné ses blessures physiques, répondit le médecin. Son bras droit était démis, il aura mal pendant un moment. En revanche, pour les blessures psychologiques, je ne peux rien faire. Vous seuls pourrez l'aider. Si jamais il y a un problème, appelez-moi.  
- Merci docteur, dit Die  
Et le médecin partit.

A suivre.........


	2. Retrouvaille

Titre: heureusement que vous êtes-la

Auteur: Yuki

Base: dir en grey

Rating: yaoi, référence à un viol

Disclaimer: ils ne sont malheureusement pas a moi

Résum : Les membres de Dir en Grey retrouvent leur leader dans une rue. Il s'est fait violer.

chapitre 2

Après le départ du médecin, Toshiya s'écroula sur le canapé. Les trois autres ne valaient pas mieux.

Die s'approcha du bassiste et le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer.

   -   Je propose qu'on s'installe ici, dit le guitariste. On pourra mieux s'occuper de Kaoru comme ça.

   - D'accord, répondit Kyo, mais il faut qu'on aille chercher nos affaires.

   - Allez-y, je vais rester.

   - D'accord, on prendra tes affaires. Passe-moi tes clés.

Quelques secondes après, ils étaient partis. Die regarda un long moment la porte de la chambre de Kaoru avant de se décider à entrer.

La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité ou seuls quelques traits de lumière percés la pénombre, ce qui donna à Die la possibilité d'observer Kaoru. Sans la respiration qui soulevait les draps, on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort. Il était tellement pâle!!

Die s'approcha de son ami et s'assit doucement sur le lit. Il caressa ses cheveux en soupirant. " Et dire que j'étais furieux contre toi. Si j'avais su... ". Un sanglot le secoua mais il retint ses larmes. Il devait se montrer fort devant les autres. Et pour Kaoru.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était la, à regarder son leader, quand il entendit les autres revenir.

  - Il s'est réveillé? demanda Toshiya

  - Non, il dort toujours. Le médecin lui a donné un calmant. Il ne risque pas de se réveiller tout de suite.

Puis le silence s'installa à nouveau. Pour s'occuper, Die déballa les affaires. Avec l'aide de Kyo, il étendit les sacs de couchage dans le salon. Les deux plus jeunes avaient toujours l'air choqué et Toshiya semblaient sur le point de craquer. Ils avaient la tête baissée et étaient aussi pâles l'un que l'autre. Le fait d'avoir vu leur leader, leur ami comme ça les avait beaucoup secoué.

Die jeta un regard au chanteur qui avait reprit du poil de la bête. D'un même geste, ils prirent leurs cadets dans leurs bras.

   - Totchi, Shin-chan, dit doucement Die, il faut vous montrer fort pour Kaoru. Il a besoin de nous.

Le batteur et le bassiste cachaient leur visage contre la poitrine de leur aîné. Kyo était collé à leur dos, une main dans les cheveux de Shinya et l'autre autour de la taille fine de Toshiya.

  - Il. Il. , hoqueta Toshiya

  - Oui Totchi, Kaoru s'est fait violer et battre, dit lentement Die

Devant cette affirmation, Toshiya et Shinya éclatèrent en sanglots. Die et Kyo resserrèrent leur étreinte, tentant de les calmer.

   - Pour... Pourquoi? Réussit à articuler Shinya. Pourquoi lui? Il n'avait. rien fait...

  - On sait, dit Kyo. Mais maintenant, nous sommes la et nous allons l'aider et tu verras, dans quelques temps, il ira mieux.

Die regarda le chanteur et pu voir que lui aussi avait des doutes. Mais il savait qu'il avait dit ça pour rassurer ses amis. D'ailleurs, Toshiya s'était retourné et regardait Kyo.

   -Tu crois? demanda t il, les yeux pleins de larmes

   - Oui mon poussin, sourit Kyo. Crois-moi, il va s'en sortir.

Il passa une main sur la joue de Toshiya et effaça les traces de larmes. Shinya n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête et pleurait encore, sans pouvoir se calmer. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la veste de Die.

  - Vous mentez! Cria t il soudain. Vous mentez! Kao n'est plus la. Il ne sera plus jamais comme avant! Vous mentez!

Il avait toujours son visage contre la poitrine du guitariste et s'était mi à trembler.

   - Calme-toi mon bébé, murmura Die, calme-toi.

Il le força à le regarder.

  - Kaoru va s'en sortir, je te le promets. Nous ne le laisserons pas tomber. Après tout, il est notre leader et notre meilleur ami. Nous faisons partis du même groupe, nous nous connaissons. Nous savons que Kao est fort. Il va s'en sortir bébé, il va s'en sortir.

Il reprit Shinya contre lui. Il sourit en pensant que le batteur n'avait rien dit quand il l'avait appelé "béb", tout comme Toshiya que ne s'était pas énervé quand Kyo l'avait appelé "poussin". Ces deus surnoms avaient été attribués aux cadets depuis longtemps mais aucun deus n'avaient aimé. Ils se fâchaient toujours quand les trois autres les appelé "poussin" ou "béb". Mais aujourd'hui, ils n'avaient rien dit. Le regard que Kyo lança à Die lui fit comprendre que le chanteur pensait la même chose.

  - Allez mon bébé, dit Die, calme-toi. Va t'allonger sur le canapé avec Totchi et essayaient de dormir. Ca ira mieux après.

Sans un mot, le batteur et le bassiste lui obéirent. Ils s'allongèrent et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre sous les yeux attendrit de Die et Kyo.

  - J'ai besoin d'une clope, dit soudain Kyo en se dirigeant vers le balcon.

Die le rejoignit quelques minutes après. Ils fumèrent en silence.

Après avoir jeté sa cigarette, Kyo se tourna vers Die.

  - Dis. tu penses que Kao s'en sortira? Après tout, c'est difficile d'oublié...

  - Il va s'en sortir, le coupa Die en le regardant. N'en doute pas Kyo.

Le chanteur hocha la tête et retourna dans le salon ou Toshiya et Shinya s'étaient endormit. Une larme coula sur sa joue quand son regard se posa sur la porte de la chambre de Kaoru. Il ne sursauta pas quand les bras de Die vinrent l'enlacer.

  - Il va s'en sortir, murmura t t-il.

Kyo posa ses mains sur celles de Die et ferma les yeux, appréciant la présence rassurante du guitariste. Ce dernier finit par le lâcher et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Kyo ne le suivit pas.

A suivre..........


End file.
